TOW The Central Perk Wedding
by RachoeyFan
Summary: Phoebe and Mike get married. little J/R. Just a one chapter unless I get overwhelming demand. *Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Bright, Kaufman, Crane do. I would love a shirtless Joey though....


TOW The Central Perk Wedding  
  
Phoebe was so excited. Her wedding day was finally her and she couldn't wait to celebrate it. Rachel and Monica were helping Phoebe get ready at Monica's apartment.  
"I can't believe I'm getting married." Phoebe said, excited and overjoyed.  
"I know its so exciting. I still don't get why you want to get married at Central Perk." Monica said, curling Phoebe's hair.  
"Because its kind of like where our relationship began. You know, if Joey hadn't walked in there and yelled out "Mike", then he wouldn't be here right now."  
"Wouldn't that be a reason for Mike and Joey to get married there?" Rachel asked, finishing up Phoebe's makeup.  
"Wouldn't you like that to happen?" Phoebe said, in her usual quirky manner. Rachel went to go get some more tissues and nail polish from the bathroom.  
At that moment, Ross came in.  
"Hey. Pheebs?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um...I'm not sure I can get Ben to ride the bike down the aisle."  
"What?! Why?!" Phoebe said, getting up to go over to Ross. Monica still had the curling iron in Phoebe's hair and was dragged along over to Ross.  
"Well, Carol and Susan insist that its too dangerous for Ben to ride it in the street."  
"Hey, tell them I slept on the street and I'm still alive."  
"Didn't you get robbed while on the street?" Monica said, still holding onto the curling iron on Phoebe's hair. Phoebe tried to turn around to address Monica, but couldn't.  
"Well there's no need to bring up the past." Phoebe said, not realizing that she mentioned it herself. "Just try Ross. It's my wedding day, and if you don't try, I will make sure on your wedding day, I'll show up in an armadillo costume and tell everyone what you did with its nose."  
"Sure okay. Like people will believe that." Ross said, scoffing. Phoebe gave him an evil glare. "I'll try." Ross left to go convince Carol and Susan more.  
Phoebe went to sit down again, while Monica was still curling her hair. Rachel came out from the bathroom with red nail polish and some tissues. Rachel started to paint Phoebe's nails.  
At that moment, Joey came walking in.  
"Hey. Um, Pheebs, I'm not sure if I can officiate your wedding." Joey said.  
"What?!" Phoebe said, getting up, with Monica and Rachel attached.  
  
Chandler opened the door to Mike and Phoebe's apartment. He had to drop off the flowers that the men will wear.  
"Mike." Chandler said, coming in the door with the box of flowers. Chandler put the box down. "Mike!" Chandler went into Phoebe and Mike's bedroom and he wasn't in there either. Chandler saw a piece of paper on the coffee table. He picked it up and read it.  
"Tell Phoebe I'm sorry." Chandler said, out loud. Chandler sighed and knew that he had to find him.  
Ross came in a few minutes later.  
"Hey, what's up?" Ross said. Chandler handed Ross the letter. "Oh my god."  
"I know. He's pulling a 'Chandler'." Chandler said.  
"We have to find him."  
"I'll go looking for him, and you make sure that Phoebe doesn't find out."  
"Why are you looking for him?"  
"I'm an expert on running out of weddings. You're an expert on woman running out period." Chandler said.  
Ross went off to Chandler and Monica's apartment.  
  
Chandler went all around the neighborhood to find Mike. He checked the coffeehouse, alley ways, any place where he would be. Chandler finally tried the piano bar where Mike plays often. Chandler made his way to the room and saw Mike sitting by piano, improvising a tune. Mike looked up from the piano and noticed Chandler standing by the doorway.  
"Hey." Mike said, quietly.  
"Hey.'' Chandler said.  
"I know what you're thinking. I'm a jerk for running out on my wedding day." Mike said, stopping his playing.  
"I don't think you're a jerk. I know what you're going through."  
"You know?"  
"Yeah. Before I was to marry Monica, I left."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. In fact, I left the same exact note that you left. With the exception of the name. I mean that would've been something funny. It's not like Ross on his wedding day when he said the wrong name, but I wrote the wrong name so--"  
"Okay you can stop."  
"Anyway, trust me. Everything will be fine. Phoebe doesn't know you're gone. Lets go home, take a shower, make ourselves up, and put the flowers on." Chandler said. Mike gave him a confused look. "I swear I'm the husband."  
  
Phoebe was already in her wedding dress. Phoebe had a sleeveless, triangular bodice with lace around the bust. The dress was slim fitting and had a little train at the end.  
Phoebe came out from the guest room, all dressed.  
"Oh Pheebs. You look so beautiful." Rachel said, cupping her hands and became a little teary  
"Pheeb's you look great." Joey said, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"Phoebe, you look..." Monica said.  
"Better then you did on your wedding day." Phoebe said, finishing Monica's sentence. "I wanna wear this forever and...ever!" Phoebe said, giggling.  
"You know what? This is such a Kodak moment, that I'm gonna go get my camera." Rachel said, running off to get her camera. Rachel nudged Joey to come along with her.  
"I'll come too." Joey said, standing up, about to leave.  
"I have a camera right here." Monica said, stopping them before they go.  
"Yeah, but you hate it when I take pictures. Plus I have to finish up my roll of film." Rachel said, rushing.  
"I have to finish up my roll too." Monica said.  
"Well, how many pictures do you have left?" Rachel said.  
"I don't know, I'll go get my camera." Monica said, leaving to go into the bedroom to get her camera. Rachel and Joey were about to run off, but at that moment, Ross came in.  
"Hey." Everyone said.  
"Hey." Ross said. He looked over at Phoebe. "Oh Phoebe...you look beautiful."  
"Yeah, like I didn't know that." Phoebe said, with her signature smile.  
"I have 6 pictures left. How many do you guys have left?" Monica said, coming out with her camera.  
"Um, were gonna go check." Rachel and Joey said, running off. Joey was about to shut the door to Monica's apartment, when Ross grabbed hold of the doorknob. Joey and Ross had a tug of war with the door and eventually, Joey let go, and Ross jumped back a little. Ross exited the apartment.  
"You guys, we have a situation on our hands." Ross said, to Rachel and Joey.  
"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
"Mike is gone." Ross said.  
"Oh my god. We have to find him." Joey said.  
"Chandler's already doing that."  
"I'll go help him." Joey said, he nudged Rachel.  
"Yeah me too." Rachel said.  
At that moment, Chandler came up the stairs.  
"I found him." Chandler said. "I found him faster then you found me. That's not something to be happy about, is it?"  
  
The moment had finally arrived. Joey stood at the beginning of the aisle as the officiator of the wedding. Ben rode the bike down the street as the ringbearer. Emma was adorable as the flower girl. Rachel and Ross linked arms as they made their way down the street.  
"Another wedding. Another happy couple." Ross said.  
"Sorry to say that never happened to you." Rachel said.  
"Right back at you."  
The two of them split up as they made their way to the altar.  
Chandler and Monica came down the aisle next.  
"Wow. I remember last time when I was a bridesmaid. We were doing it and no one could know about it."  
"Yeah, well I think it would be dumb now to not think that."  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"That absolutely made no sense."  
Chandler and Monica split up as they made their way to the altar.  
Everyone looked in Phoebe's direction as she came down the aisle. She was escorted by her brother Frank Jr.  
"Thanks for walking me down the aisle." Phoebe said.  
"No problem. Besides, I think I needed to do a favor for you after you having the triplets." Frank Jr. said.  
"This still doesn't equal that, but it'll do." Phoebe said.  
Frank kissed Phoebe on the cheek and took a seat.  
"Dearly beloved." Joey started. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I have known Phoebe for a while now, and I can say that Mike," He turns towards Mike. "She has never been happier than when she is with you."  
Mike and Phoebe smiled at each other.  
"And now, I shall proceed to the vows. Phoebe."  
Phoebe went to get the vows from Rachel.  
"He didn't take off right?"  
"Umm...no he didn't" Rachel said.  
"Oh good, cause you know you're lying to me." Phoebe said, taking the vows from Rachel.  
"Michael, oh...it's so weird calling you that. Anyway, I wanted to say that I love you so much. I knew the night when we first had sex, that it was meant to be. And the first time we saw that duck waddling across the street and then it got it's foot runover, and then you went over to help it, I knew that I loved you. And I know that no matter how many times we argue over who was the best Care Bear or how many times I ask you what the capital of Peru is, I will always love you." Phoebe concluded.  
"Umm...Okay. Mike?" Joey said.  
Mike took the vows from his friend Manny.  
"Phoebe. I never thought I would fall in love again. I thought that I would never be standing here. But you, you are my reason for being here. I've thought about calling the wedding off, but I lose that idea everytime I look at you." Mike paused. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever known. I am so amazed by your courage, your heart, and most of all, your love. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you, Phoebe." Mike said.  
Phoebe was crying tears of joy. Phoebe and Mike hugged. They were about to kiss.  
"Whoa! Not yet." Joey said, putting his hand between them, so they end up kissing his hand on either side. "I remember from last time." He smiled at Chandler and Monica. "Okay. Do you two take each other?"  
"I do." Phoebe said.  
"I do." Mike said.  
"Cool. I now pronounce you--" Joey said.  
"The rings, Joey." Ross said.  
"I keep forgetting that part. I'll get it right some time." Joey said.  
Phoebe and Mike exchanged the rings.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other now." Joey said.  
Phoebe and Mike kissed each other. Everyone stood up from their chairs and clapped.  
  
Later on at the reception......  
Phoebe decided to sing a song for everyone at the reception.  
"I got married.  
Oh yes, I got married today.  
And I am longer  
Miss. Phoebe Buffay.  
My name is Phoebe Hannigan  
And I wear it with so much pride  
My last name rhymes with flannigan  
And I just saw a dead bird outside.  
La la la la la...."  
Everyone clapped at the end of the song.  
"That was beautiful." Mike said, coming up to Phoebe and kissing her.  
"Yeah it was/ Great job." The other five said.  
"Well, uh..I'm gonna go to the...uh bathroom." Rachel said, nudging Joey.  
"Yeah me too." Joey said, following Rachel.  
Joey and Rachel went down a long corridor to the bathroom. They turned the corner to where the bathrooms are. The corridor was in an L- shape and they went all the way to the end of the hallway. When they got there, they started kissing.  
"I've been wanting to kiss you all day." Rachel said.  
"I know. Me too." Joey said.  
They kissed for a long time. They were so into kissing each other, that they never noticed anybody walking by them.  
  
"Look how cute Ben and Emma are dancing with each other." Monica exclaimed.  
"I know." Ross said. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."  
Ross made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the corner, and saw Joey kissing someone. He looked over his shoulder for a little bit and couldn't believe his eyes.  
It was Rachel...... 


End file.
